


Shining光辉灿烂（CC萨 x AC萨）[《黎明以后》番外2]

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这本来是我一篇克劳德水仙文的番外，但是正文我压根还没有开始修。差不多是个CC萨菲跑到了AC世界、把AC萨菲打包带走的故事。





	Shining光辉灿烂（CC萨 x AC萨）[《黎明以后》番外2]

Prologue

这次有点不对劲。从荒原的草丛里醒过来的克劳德想。他已经不是第一次和Cloud在两个世界间来回跳跃了。但是这次，怎么晕得这么厉害啊。

旁边的恋人也是半趴在草地上，表情也有点迷迷糊糊。

克劳德突然定住了，他盯着Cloud的头发。

“嗯？”Cloud也觉得没对，好像头发里有个什么东西，软乎乎的，似乎还有温度。

克劳德的表情有些古怪，然后他对Cloud说：“Cloud，你头上趴着个一头白毛的巴掌大的二头身娃娃……好像还是个活的，有呼吸……”

“什么？”Cloud正想翻身抬手碰那个娃娃，突然觉得头上的那软乎乎的一团动了起来。

白发团子维持着趴在Cloud头发里的姿势，艰难地抬起了头看着周围的情况：“克劳德？呃，芬里尔？”

魅惑低沉的嗓音，非常耳熟。Cloud僵硬了，一动不动。

克劳德看着二头身娃娃那圆滚滚的大头，与肉乎乎的嫩脸蛋，嘴角忍不住一抽：“萨菲罗斯前辈……”

1、That's too bad.

第二天，第七天堂楼上Cloud的房间。

Cloud把藏袖子里的好友小心翼翼放沙发上。

“你恐怕要保持这种姿态一段时间……啥时候恢复都有可能……星球也无法确定恢复的准确时间。”蹲在沙发边尽量与萨菲罗斯平视的Cloud的眼神有些漂移，他不敢真的直视萨菲罗斯。

“我现在一点战斗力都没有，”坐在沙发上，萨菲罗斯皱眉，抱臂支起又胖又短的小胳膊撑着头，手指点着下巴，“而且这样子实在是行动不便……”

“噗……”蹲在Cloud旁边的克劳德又把脸偏到一边笑个不停。他已经不行了——面对这个样子的萨菲罗斯，他都快想不起萨菲罗斯原本的霸气与威压了。

萨菲罗斯无语地斜眼瞪这个胆大包天的后辈兼好友的恋人，他现在可不敢随便扭头。

头重脚轻！胖胖的、短小的四肢！

我恨这不协调的比例。萨菲罗斯非常不高兴。

“咳……萨菲罗斯，忍一会就好，星球说很快就把你的正宗送过来，拿到正宗后你的战斗力就马上可以恢复正常了。”Cloud安慰着好友。

然而一边的克劳德“好心”补了个刀：“小正宗，按照比例缩小。”

萨菲罗斯脸更黑了，他准备跳下沙发自己走。

Cloud看出了萨菲罗斯想干什么，赶紧伸手拦住，一脸的担心：“还是别了，你现在啥力气都没……又头朝下栽了怎么办……”

本来止住笑的克劳德又狂笑了起来。他又想起前一天萨菲罗斯努力想走稳时候的样子了——比如一头栽下去又滚了好几圈什么的。

萨菲罗斯翻了个白眼，然后他僵硬了：糟糕，怎么性格都幼稚了。

小身体抖了一下，萨菲罗斯说：“那可真糟糕……”难道他就必须得保持二头身这么多天吗？

“……”Cloud顿了一下，神情复杂地说，“呃，其实有更糟糕的事情……”

2.Well……

萨菲罗斯沉浸在打击中半天没回过神。

等他回神的时候，芬里尔和克劳德……啊不，Cloud与克劳德全溜了——等下！Cloud你这是自恋了吧？

哦不，现在最重要的不是好友的私生活，而是那个麻烦的Sephiroth。

虽然Cloud说得非常简略而且在细节上语焉不详，但是萨菲罗斯依然能从破碎的语句中推断出个大概。

萨菲罗斯躺在沙发上思考人生。他想起来自卢克莱西娅的那个形容：这人生就像金碟游乐场里那跌宕起伏的过山车。

其实他觉得就像自己好友的真名，Cloud。或者就像Nibelheim或者说Niflheim，雾之国——真是如处于云雾之中捉摸不透。

Cloud，你是怎么把我跟那个Sephiroth区分的？按照你自己的说法，我和他是真可以划等号的，那就是未来的我。

但现在最让萨菲罗斯头疼的是这次传送事故。

他想好友可能忽略了一件事，那就是虽然这次事故看起来是自己被意外带了过来，但是，距离上次Sephiroth出现已经又过了两年，真实原因很可能是那个Sephiroth又要从lifestream里面出来了啊。

突然一把细长的闪着冰冷金属光芒的武器竖着出现在他的脸侧，然后落下来插在了沙发上。

“……”萨菲罗斯伸手握住了细长的小正宗的刀柄。

“终于能自由行动了……”萨菲罗斯对什么时候恢复在心里已经有了个底。

他握着小正宗跳下了沙发，稳稳落地后迈开小短腿走着。

他偷偷避开人，朝Aeris的教堂方向溜了过去。此刻他需要那姑娘的帮助，希望自己别吓到她。

萨菲罗斯相信自己可以搞定那位已经变成神经病了的Sephiroth。

我亲爱的好友Cloud，这次他找你麻烦的时候就由我来出手吧，你旁边观战去。

（Red XIII：总觉得刚才有只白毛团子贴着地面一晃而过，扑过去后又发现啥都没有……我眼睛应该没瘸吧？）

3\. Choking it, corroding it.

“呃……你……那啥……你小心……”Aeris的声音有点飘渺，似乎还没从惊吓中回神。

萨菲罗斯想，他还是吓住了那姑娘。Cloud，你之前解释Aeris回归了lifestream时可没说Aeris是我杀的。

Aeris接着说：“你注意安全。”她语气镇定了很多。

“嗯，放心。”萨菲罗斯说着，把胖胖的小胳膊伸了出来。

Aeris也伸出手，指尖触碰到了萨菲罗斯的指尖。

光芒包围了萨菲罗斯，他进入了lifestream。

Lifestream在自我修复，但是依然还有Jenova病毒溶在里面。当萨菲罗斯进去的时候，他周围的水流形成了旋涡，那些代表Jenova的光点飞快向他聚集。

我果然没有想错，萨菲罗斯笑了。要怎么对待你呢，Sephiroth？

萨菲罗斯闭眼感受着Jenova的聚集。

他和Sephiroth是真正意义上的同一个人，也就是说，Sephiroth能在lifestream里办到的，萨菲罗斯也可以。

而且根据Cloud的说给自己的只言片语判断，Sephiroth的理智估计也没剩多少了。

萨菲罗斯冷笑。

然后他压制住了猝不及防的光点，让它们无法离开他的周围。

Sephiroth……

Aeris看不见萨菲罗斯那边的情形，那里就像是lifestream的里世界起了狂暴的龙卷风。

似乎是过了很久，她看到龙卷风终于在突然间消失了，那个精致的小身影艰难地向她走过来。

“你……还好吗？”忧心的Aeris蹲下了身，伸手扶住了摇摇晃晃的萨菲罗斯。

“谢谢。”萨菲罗斯没有逞强，在Aeris手上靠着。

Aeris感受了一下lifestream里的水流，有些惊愕：“萨菲罗斯，你做了什么？”

“Jenova病毒……”萨菲罗斯嗤笑，“我做的就是让它窒息……让它被侵蚀……”

和Cloud与克劳德的情况不同，世界是完全认同自己与Sephiroth是同一个人，所以萨菲罗斯可以在Sephiroth察觉以前做很多事情。

而现在他已经清除了大部分的lifetream里的污染物。萨菲罗斯倾向于做好一切准备，所以他要切掉Sephiroth的退路。

4.What I want……

当萨菲罗斯悄无声息地回到第七天堂的时候，他看见了焦急等待的Cloud。萨菲罗斯出现时，Cloud松了很大一口气。

“呼……”克劳德也松了口气，“萨菲罗斯前辈你现在感觉怎么样？”

萨菲罗斯戏谑地看了一眼，说：“至少行动不受束缚了。”

看着克劳德又要笑，萨菲罗斯也没阻拦。

不一会Cloud下楼去帮蒂法了，萨菲罗斯换了严肃的样子，过于严肃的神情让克劳德瞬间收了愉快的心情。

“前辈，有什么不对吗？”克劳德认真地问。

“嗯，”萨菲罗斯肯定地回答，“我想我知道我什么时候会恢复了。”

“哎？恭喜！”克劳德说，“怎么发现的啊？”

萨菲罗斯勾起了让人胆寒的笑意，这凉意甚至让人忽略他现在模样的可爱：“你还没发现吗？要不是这次我被坑过来了，就该有什么声音在Cloud脑子里出现了。现在他估计还在奇怪为什么连接失败了。”

克劳德脸绿了一下，他惊奇萨菲罗斯怎么知道Sephiroth的做法，但他立刻听懂了萨菲罗斯的言下之意：“你说……那位要出来捣乱了？！”

“是的，”萨菲罗斯依然冷笑着说，“他现在脑子里只有寻找开心了吧？幼稚鬼！”

“……”克劳德沉默了，他想起了小孩子们在某个节日喊的话：不给糖就捣蛋。所以Sephiroth作乱是因为不开心。

萨菲罗斯前辈，有你这样说自己的吗？你还记得那位神经病了的Sephiroth完全与你是同一个人吗？

甩开脑子里各种惊悚的想法，克劳德揉了揉抽搐的脸：“那么，萨菲罗斯前辈，你想要的是什么？”

“我知道了如果没有Cloud，我会变成什么样。我想知道这个我能变得有多疯狂。所以……”萨菲罗斯说，“我所想要的……就是见一见他。”

5.Good to see you.

自从那天和萨菲罗斯对话，克劳德就提心吊胆起来，最后他忍不住还是对Cloud说了。

Cloud满眼惊愕，然而听完克劳德的转述后，Cloud的表情变得很奇怪。

“怎么了？”克劳德现在一头雾水地看着恋人。

“因为，现在我们不用担心了……”Cloud脸上出现了无奈，又似乎是想笑，对克劳德说，“我觉得我这几天可以睡个好觉。”

“……”克劳德悟了，萨菲罗斯前辈是要揽Cloud的活呢。

放下心后，他一下子就把猝不及防的Cloud扑倒在了沙发上。

“别闹……”Cloud无奈地说着，一边抱住了在自己身上蹭着的克劳德。

但几天后，Cloud正在沙发上闭眼小憩，突然就被拉入了噩梦中。

梦里是熟悉的Nibelheim废墟，废墟上燃烧着一片又一片的火焰。Sephiroth在火焰里抬头，唇边带着冰寒刺骨的笑容，然后他转身没入背后的火光。

惊醒的Cloud看见身边坐着满眼担忧的克劳德，正想安慰克劳德说“我没事”的Cloud看见克劳德的肩膀上还站着个拿着小正宗的萨菲罗斯。

刚刚才看了鬼气森森版Sephiroth的样子的Cloud：“……”这可爱的外表……他突然一点恐慌的情绪都没了。

“时间应该差不多了。”萨菲罗斯板着脸说。

Cloud一愣，赶紧爬起来让萨菲罗斯坐在手上，反手把他藏在袖子里，带着克劳德就要出门。

“给我个窃听器，我带身上。”袖子里坐在手上的萨菲罗斯说着，右手抓稳了Cloud的指尖。

克劳德：“……马上我去拿！”萨菲罗斯前辈，你是要语音直播吧？

外面的天空渐渐乌云密布，Cloud知道那是Sephiroth召唤的黑雾悬浮在天上。他感觉到袖子里的好友微微动了一下。

大家坐着飞艇远离了新市区，来到了荒凉的郊外。

Tifa心都揪紧了，为什么那个银毛妖怪又要出来打搅他们好不容易得来的平静的生活。她看着另一个世界来的克劳德。那个男孩，知道会有什么事吗？

Reeve也看着克劳德，他不知道克劳德拿窃听器干嘛。是Cloud需要吗？他尴尬地想着上一次他们全程远观了Cloud与Sephiroth的战斗。

Vincent看起来比较淡定，他认为可能是因为有了克劳德，所以Cloud愿意让大家知道他和Sephiroth之间的对话。或许Cloud真的走出阴影了。

但Red XIII就深感哪里没对，它的直觉告诉自己情况并不是看起来这样。它看了看克劳德，克劳德的表情微微有点扭曲，就像是在忍耐什么。它又看了看Cloud，他的手缩在袖子里，好像是在藏着什么……等下！袖子？！他以前是为了藏星痕的痕迹，这次他想藏什么？Red XIII憋着没问，因为它知道如果Cloud不想说，也没谁能逼他说。

前方乌云上降下了一缕缕相互缠绕的黑雾，在低空处开始凝聚。Reeve把飞艇悬停在离那处不远的地面上，Cloud跳下了飞艇。

萨菲罗斯在好友袖子里耐心地等待着，随着上方那一处黑雾的密度越来越大，萨菲罗斯也能感觉到能量在这具小身体里聚集。

靠在舷窗玻璃上的Yuffie通过手上的双筒望远镜紧盯着Cloud的脸，Cloud的表情看起来似乎有点心不在焉。她把望远镜交给了Barret，又直直地看着那处黑雾。

此时黑雾终于凝聚出了人的大致轮廓。

黑雾直向Cloud压了下来，飞艇里的众人听见从窃听器里传来“砰”的巨响，既有武器交接的声音，也有地面被重压破坏时的闷响。

Yuffie惊倒在地：“你们、你们看！那是什么？！”

Cloud在那一瞬间就跳开并飞速远离，而萨菲罗斯以原本的姿态出现在了原处。

他抬起双手举起正宗，用它的侧面挡住了另一个Sephiroth的刀锋。

飞艇里的扬声器并没有感受到凝滞的、僵硬的气氛，它稳定地工作着，把战场的声音清楚无误地传达。

“见到你真好……Sephiroth……”声音就像在飞艇里众人的耳边，音色魅惑，余音缭绕。

最先回神的Reeve扭头看向淡定的克劳德。如果窃听器不是挂在Cloud身上……等下，Reeve瞪向两个银发人——两个Sephiroth？！

飞艇的前方不远处的地面的坑里，萨菲罗斯抬起头，对着面前褪尽黑雾的Sephiroth勾起了兴味盎然的带着邪气的笑容。

6.Ohh...where did you find this strength?

两个一模一样的白色长发、黑色皮衣的男人，在飞艇外不远处战了个昏天黑地。之所以说是昏天黑地，是因为天幕从深灰变得更加黑暗了——而更黑暗的黑雾是萨菲罗斯召唤的。

克劳德在萨菲罗斯彻底拉黑天幕的时候脸扭曲了一下。他确信萨菲罗斯并不知道Sephiroth曾经的行径。他忍不住回头看了看年长的恋人的表情。

Cloud的脸也扭曲了一下，随即又恢复了正常：“身上装有窃听器的是另一个世界的萨菲罗斯。”面对惊疑不定的同伴们，Cloud加了一句：“在那边他是我的好友——关系最好的那个。”

音响里继续传来战场上正宗与正宗相碰的声音。大家扭头继续看向远方战场。

两个银发男子落在了地面上，继续缠斗着。在无数个交锋以后，飞艇里的众人大多已分不清Sephiroth与萨菲罗斯。

Cait瞅了瞅淡定的克劳德与Cloud，看他们气定神闲的样子，应该是那位萨菲罗斯并没有处于下风。能与Cloud成为友人的萨菲罗斯……他记得那位将军还很正直的时候是多么可靠。

Yuffie表情千变万化，她眼神很好，追踪的时候并没有把萨菲罗斯与Sephiroth弄混。但是……为什么萨菲罗斯的愉悦的表情和两年前Sephiroth的表情如出一辙？她忍不住抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩。

此时萨菲罗斯正与Sephiroth僵持，两把正宗正交叉相抵。他兴奋地看着面露不悦与惊疑的Sephiroth的双眼。杰诺瓦的力量他曾从卢克莱西娅那边得到过资料，也曾幻想过如果被Jenova侵蚀理智后会变成怎样。但是如今Sephiroth的力量，他非常感兴趣。

“噢……你从哪里找到这样的力量的？”他对面色难看的Sephiroth说。

Sephiroth的回应则是闭口不言，微微后退然后正宗向萨菲罗斯劈了过去。

他们又转移了战场，而Reeve也驾驶着飞艇紧随，在不远处悬停。

7.Is this the pain you felt before？Let me remind you.

此时萨菲罗斯与Sephiroth已经把战场转移到了一处山崖边。山崖的峭壁因为刀锋带动的锐利气息，已经有许多岩石被刀气从壁上割开，又破成块状往下落。同时飞散的粉尘挡住了Tifa等人看向战场的视线。

Reeve已不敢往山崖近处飞，岩石碎块太多。在两位银发男子经过的峭壁上，分布着崭新的纵横交错的划痕。Reeve只能把飞艇拉高，悬在峭壁的对面，跟着岩石碎片的轨迹移动着。

“唔啊……”一声闷哼从扩音器里传出。飞艇里的众人看见岩石飞落的数量突然间下降了。

粉尘稍微消散了一下，眼尖的Yuffie看见一个银发男子正捂着右腰侧，看起来似乎那里出现了一道伤口。

萨菲罗斯看着Sephiroth错愕的表情，似乎是不相信自己被弄伤。而这表情更多表达的不是受伤而是再受伤。

谁又能弄伤Sephiroth呢？是Cloud做的吧。

萨菲罗斯玩味地看着Sephiroth：“这是你以前感受过的疼痛吗？”他继续向Sephiroth挥动正宗，“让我帮你想起来。”

让这痛更深，更狠……破碎他，碾压他！

萨菲罗斯实在太想折腾这个事实上已经被Jenova侵蚀了是Sephiroth了。

即使隔着一定的距离，赤红十三也清楚地看到了正面对着飞艇的萨菲罗斯的笑，与生俱来的直觉让赤红十三抖了一下。多么恶意的笑容。Cloud你确定这个萨菲罗斯他真的没坏掉？

8.Why tremble with anger?

Cloud在皱眉，萨菲罗斯的战斗太奇怪了。同他一起皱眉的还有Vincent。

“这个萨菲罗斯是怎么回事？”Vincent开口了。

Cloud无法回答。他很久没看见萨菲罗斯露出兴致高昂表情了。或者说，他上次看见这个表情，是在两年前与自己对战的Sephiroth的脸上。想到此的Cloud就像被硬灌了口凉风似地呛住了。

Tifa犹犹豫豫地问：“Cloud，这位萨菲罗斯先生，真的靠谱么？”

Barret说话就直白了些：“他是不是在拖延战局啊？我确定我看见了好几次他对着白毛混球收手了。”

“他……他开心就好……”克劳德捂着有点微微抽疼的肚子，替自己的恋人回答着。萨菲罗斯前辈，你果然跟Sephiroth是同一个人吗？被自己耍的感觉好像挺有趣的。活该！克劳德想。

此时音响里又传来魅惑低沉的声音：“你称呼Jenova为母亲吗？Poor……little……Sephiroth……”

克劳德差点站立不稳。可怜的小Sephiroth是什么鬼！

Cloud倒是抽搐了一下嘴角就恢复正常，他上次听到“可怜的小萨菲罗斯”这个称呼，是从尼布尔海姆的魔晄炉内刚认识的杰内西斯的嘴里——这称呼实在是太奇葩让Cloud想忘记都难。想来杰内西斯邀请萨菲罗斯叛逃时，那个妖艳又魔性的家伙肯定也对萨菲罗斯说过了。他和萨菲罗斯、安杰尔居然有杰内西斯这么个损友，真是不幸。

至于其他人……Reeve都差点忘了自己还在开飞艇，幸好只是差点。而淡定如Vincent，都惊得抖了抖。

Tifa要笑不笑地拍了拍Cloud的肩膀，终于憋不住地在Yuffie笑作一团。

但外面的战斗似乎根本不受影响，很快又响起了正宗与正宗的碰撞声。

Cait注意到Sephiroth的动作变得急切了。不会吧……Sephiroth恼羞成怒了？

“为什么愤怒得发抖……”萨菲罗斯诱惑的声调透着浓重的愉悦。

9.On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness.&Give me thepleasure of taking it away.

萨菲罗斯打量着Sephiroth，他的注意力集中到了Sephiroth阴郁的脸上。

Sephiroth……Sephiroth……你要怎么做呢？

向下舞动正宗，借着Sephiroth抵挡的力量，萨菲罗斯跳上了峭壁顶端：“弯下你的膝盖，我要你向我乞求宽恕。”

当再也没有足够的Jenova力量作为你的支撑的时候，你会气急败坏吗？看看你自己，被Jenova侵害成什么样了。

克劳德的心情是复杂的。萨菲罗斯前辈打压Sephiroth的风格，为何如此眼熟。

Tifa感到心惊肉跳。这个萨菲罗斯既有正直的、高高在上的模样，亦有与Sephiroth一般无二的疯狂模样。

克劳德看向状态不太好的Tifa，轻拍了一下她的肩膀，然后对惊魂未定的Tifa说：“不必担心。以及,相信萨菲罗斯。”

战斗已经进入白热化，Cloud担忧起正在拖延战斗、玩得兴起的萨菲罗斯。如果真逼急了Sephiroth的话……Cloud怕好友玩脱了。

Sephiroth身后右侧突然展开了一片黑色羽翼。

瞬间萨菲罗斯差点认为自己当初是对宝条太仁慈了，他应该多砍几刀而不是一刀解决。他也终于明白为什么最开始每次杰内西斯与安杰尔亮出翅膀的时候Cloud脸色并不好看了——好友的噩梦绝对是被片翼包围了的吧。

黑色的片翼往下扇动，Sephiroth借着翅膀飞在了半空。

人类的愿望就是飞翔，但是如果他真的长出翅膀……

怎么就那么碍眼呢？萨菲罗斯眼神凝在那片黑色的、华美的翅膀上。不想看到Sephiroth这副人比人鬼不鬼的样子。

“Sephy，你的翅膀很漂亮……”萨菲罗斯由衷地赞美着那片按照自己的审美看非常美丽的羽翼，“让我夺来快乐一下如何？”

10.Shall I give you despair?&This time, you won't forget

你知道你没有翅膀的时候要顺眼多了吗，Sephiroth？萨菲罗斯冷笑着追着那片翅膀开始挥刀。

Sephiroth的唇绷成了一线。这个人……为什么会有另一个自己？是当初Project S的又一个实验产物吗？为什么他和自己一模一样，为什么他也有正宗刀，为什么……他能感受到对方的身体是温热的肉体，而不是自己这样徒具外形的虚假的空壳？

现在对方的战斗力比自己强悍得多，而本应成为自己力量来源的Jenova能量也不知为何空虚了。

“呃……”Sephiroth惊惧地发现那个人出现在自己身后，他奋力转身避开，但萨菲罗斯已经抓住这个机会往他的羽翼上划动刀锋。

“唔啊！”翅膀被割开了一个大口，血迹从伤口处。剧烈的疼痛蔓延，翅膀上的漆黑羽毛在震颤中一根根飞舞在Sephiroth身边。

“可惜持续性不好，飞出来的羽毛很快就消散了。”飞艇里的克劳德点评着，“都不能捡来卖钱。”多漂亮的羽毛啊，能卖出天价吧。而且量多，也不怕掉光。

Cloud斜了克劳德一眼，他知道恋人打杰内西斯与安杰尔的羽毛主意很久了——“可惜”那时候那俩人已经治好了。

“所以，作为交换……”低沉的笑声宛如鬼魅一般，在扩音器里响起，“让我送你绝望怎么样？”

“呃啊！”痛苦的呻吟继续传来。

暗爽着的Tifa已经把喜意写在了脸上：“萨菲罗斯前辈……”她久违地感受到了在Nibelheim发生之前，那个受人敬畏的将军的魅力。

只有这样的萨菲罗斯，才会让Cloud完全放下Sephiroth带来的阴影而与他成为朋友吧。

力量在手上交织，萨菲罗斯再次举起正宗挥向面色苍白、眼神茫然的Sephiroth：“这次你将不会忘记。”

11.Never be amemory.

真可伶啊，Sephiroth……你流放了自己，你欺骗着理智，你抛弃掉过去，你编织着虚幻，你在谎言中迷失了方向。

Sephiroth，这个世界没有人真正愿意对你伸手了。自作自受的却毫无自知的Sephy……

本应毁掉这个已经坏掉的Sephiroth，但萨菲罗斯却在最后一刻犹豫了。萨菲罗斯想他明白这个原因。奇妙的情感在心里蔓延，并不只是兴趣。

萨菲罗斯知道自己严重放了水。

“不要成为回忆。”萨菲罗斯对半空中颤颤巍巍的Sephiroth说着，放任Sephiroth用残破翅膀裹住自己退场。

然后他转身看向了飞艇。

当萨菲罗斯进入飞艇的时候，气氛变的安静得有些奇异。他也没解释什么，把窃听器取下来交还给Reeve：“质量不错。”

“Cloud……”萨菲罗斯在Cloud面前站定，此时他终于想起来这事不好对朋友交待。

但Cloud读懂了萨菲罗斯的眼神，他神情复杂，叹着气说：“说不介意是不可能的。但是，既然你想要，那我也不会有什么意见。”他纠结地看向萨菲罗斯，“萨菲罗斯，你需要我和你一起去吗？”

萨菲罗斯眼里含着歉意：“那就多谢了。”能收获Cloud成为朋友是他最幸运的事。

看着Cloud和萨菲罗斯一起离开的背影，Yuffie不明白他们是要去做什么。

她回头看向克劳德：“嘿，你是不是知道什么？！”

克劳德面无表情：“我祝愿他们成功。”

“你究竟在说什么啊？”Yuffie非常不满地跳脚。

12.Tell me what you cherish most.&I've thought of a wonderfulpresent for you.

“你最在乎的是什么？”萨菲罗斯再次进入了lifestream，他找到了Sephiroth艰难支撑的有些不稳定的灵魂。

萨菲罗斯轻触着另一个自己的灵魂，又问了一遍：“告诉我，你最在意的什么。”

然而Sephiroth并不想理他，灵魂的光团颤动着要离开萨菲罗斯指尖的触碰。

被气坏了呢，萨菲罗斯想，Sephy他一定是郁闷另一个自己为什么帮Cloud而不是帮他吧。不但不帮他，还把他重伤送回lifestream。

这个认知让萨菲罗斯很欣喜，原来Sephiroth还是有心的，并没有被Jenova侵蚀成一个空虚的人偶。

Zack、Aeris与Cloud站在lifestream外等待萨菲罗斯。

Aeris捂着抽疼的肚子：“Cloud，我不行了……另一个世界的萨菲罗斯先生真有活力……”

Zack已经处于笑傻状态：“不幸围观全程的我不得不承认他们真的是同一个人……我有点同情被盯上的Sephiroth了……”

Cloud则摆着个死鱼眼对着lifestream，他现在还在感叹好友的爱情来得太快。不知道回去以后卢克莱西娅对此会是个什么样的反应。

“我一直思考着要送你一个很棒的礼物。”萨菲罗斯束缚着Sephiroth的灵魂，不让他离开自己的视线。

只剩几口气吊着的Sephiroth的灵魂光团颤了颤，随即又努力挣扎着，但他现在太弱小了，在萨菲罗斯面前就像小孩子打闹。

“如果我说，我可以带你离开lifestream呢？”萨菲罗斯温柔地抚慰着躁动不安的Sephiroth的灵魂，“这确实是一个非常棒的礼物，不是吗？”

他调动着藉由Cloud担保而从星球那里获得的能量，一边紧缚着Sephiroth。

“我知道你的心思，”萨菲罗斯安抚着他，“相信我……我们是一样的……即使你已经不再记得从前的事情，无法了解我，但我想我们可以试着多相处。没有记忆，我们就去重新创造它。”

在束缚下越来越神志不清、浑浑噩噩的Sephiroth想要远离。危险在叫嚣，感知在迷糊，但他却无力挣脱。

躯体像是在重塑，Sephiroth能体会到它不是借着记忆而凝聚的人形，而似乎是有血有肉、带有温度的、活的身躯。

13.That's up to you

白发的小团子安安静静地坐在萨菲罗斯右手上，情绪萎靡，身后那片黑色的小翅膀也蔫嗒嗒的。

哦……这比例比自己刚来这个世界时变成的样子小了一大圈。萨菲罗斯想，应该是Sephiroth原本的身体早就消亡导致的。

“你现在还无法自由行走，”萨菲罗斯说。大头已经严重影响平衡了，小Sephy身后还有片小翅膀，更没法自己行动了。

“Sephy，你觉得我暂时捧着你怎么样？”

Sephiroth不想跟萨菲罗斯说话，他只是狠狠地瞪了这个一直自说自话的萨菲罗斯一眼，把头扭到一边。但是他不小心又用力过猛，一下子失去了平衡，差点从萨菲罗斯右手里翻下去。但萨菲罗斯瞬间飞快地用左手接住了Sephiroth，于是Sephiroth的头砸在了萨菲罗斯的左手里。

此时Sephiroth就真的像刚才萨菲罗斯说的那样，他被捧着了。

“嗯……Sephy，其实你还是希望我这样的。”萨菲罗斯说。

Sephiroth的脸一下子变得通红了，小身子有点发抖：这个萨菲罗斯怎么这么奇葩！

萨菲罗斯的眼睛却更亮了。哎呀，又脸红了，虽然依然是气的。萨菲罗斯目光温柔地盯着手心里的白团子，脸上勾起了魅惑的笑容：“不要拒绝我，我会让你明白什么才是你想要的。”

“Sephiroth，我会告诉你怎样才是更好的。你可以拥有更多。”萨菲罗斯吻了吻手心里的Sephiroth的头顶，“我会带你穿过黑暗，带你去一些更美好的地方。”

他把Sephiroth捧高了一些，让Sephiroth与自己视线齐平：“要怎么做，就要看你了。”

14.We'll create a shining future.

Sephiroth在萨菲罗斯的手心努力地坐稳，平视着有张熟悉的、与自己一模一样的脸的另一个萨菲罗斯。

他听见面前的萨菲罗斯的认真而郑重地许诺：“Sephiroth，我们将创造一个光辉灿烂的未来。”

END

1、克劳德：所以萨菲罗斯前辈你就把他带回来玩了吗？！

2、总是自说自话的AC萨你有什么资格说CC萨自说自话？

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……小标题自带配音……  
> George Newbern的声线真美味……


End file.
